The complement system plays a central role in the clearance of immune complexes and in immune responses to infectious agents, foreign antigens, virus infected cells and tumor cells. Inappropriate or excessive activation of the complement system can lead to harmful, and even potentially life-threatening consequences due to severe inflammation and resulting tissue destruction. These consequences are clinically manifested in various disorders including septic shock; myocardial, as well as, intestinal ischemia/reperfusion injury; graft rejection; organ failure; nephritis; pathological inflammation; and autoimmune diseases.
The activation of the complement pathway generates biologically active fragments of complement proteins, e.g. C3a, C4a and C5a anaphylatoxins and C5b-9 membrane attack complexes (MAC), all which mediate inflammatory responses by affecting leukocyte chemotaxis; activating macrophages, neutrophils, platelets, mast cells and endothelial cells; and increasing vascular permeability, cytolysis and tissue injury.
Complement C5a is one of the most potent proinflammatory mediators of the complement system. (The anaphylactic C5a peptide is 100 times more potent, on a molar basis, in eliciting inflammatory responses than C3a.) C5a is the activated form of C5 (190 kD, molecular weight). C5a is present in human serum at approximately 80 μg/ml (Kohler, P. F. et al., J. Immunol. 99: 1211-1216 (1967)). It is composed of two polypeptide chains, α and β, with approximate molecular weights of 115 kD and 75 kD, respectively (Tack, B. F. et al., Biochemistry 18: 1490-1497 (1979)). Biosynthesized as a single-chain promolecule, C5 is enzymatically cleaved into a two-chain structure during processing and secretion. After cleavage, the two chains are held together by at least one disulphide bond as well as noncovalent interactions (Ooi, Y. M. et al., J. Immunol. 124: 2494-2498(1980)).
C5 is cleaved into the C5a and C5b fragments during activation of the complement pathways. The convertase enzymes responsible for C5 activation are multi-subunit complexes of C4b, C2a, and C3b for the classical pathway and of (C3b)2, Bb, and P for the alternative pathway (Goldlust, M. B. et al., J. Immunol. 113: 998-1007 (1974); Schreiber, R. D. et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 75: 3948-3952 (1978)). C5 is activated by cleavage at position 74-75 (Arg-Leu) in the α-chain. After activation, the 11.2 kD, 74 amino acid peptide C5a from the amino-terminus portion of the α-chain is released. Both C5a and C3a are potent stimulators of neutrophils and monocytes (Schindler, R. et al., Blood 76: 1631-1638 (1990); Haeffner-Cavaillon, N. et al., J. Immunol. 138: 794-700 (1987); Cavaillon, J. M. et al., Eur. J. Immunol. 20: 253-257 (1990)).
In addition to its anaphylatoxic properties, C5a induces chemotactic migration of neutrophils (Ward, P. A. et al., J. Immunol. 102: 93-99 (1969)), eosinophils (Kay, A. B. et al., Immunol. 24: 969-976 (1973)), basophils (Lett-Brown, M. A. et al., J. Immunol. 117: 246-252 1976)), and monocytes (Snyderman, R. et al., Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 138: 387-390 1971)).
The anaphylactic and chemotactic effects of C5a are believed to be mediated through its interaction with the C5a receptor. The human C5a receptor (C5aR) is a 52 kD membrane bound G protein-coupled receptor, and is expressed on neutrophils, monocytes, basophils, eosinophils, hepatocytes, lung smooth muscle and endothelial cells, and renal glomerular tissues (Van-Epps, D. E. et al., J. Immunol. 132: 2862-2867 (1984); Haviland, D. L. et al., J. Immunol. 154:1861-1869 (1995); Wetsel, R. A., Immunol. Leff. 44: 183-187 (1995); Buchner, R. R. et al., J. Immunol. 155: 308-315 (1995); Chenoweth, D. E. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 75: 3943-3947 (1978); Zwirner, J. et al., Mol. Immunol. 36:877-884 (1999)). The ligand-binding site of C5aR is complex and consists of at least two physically separable binding domains. One binds the C5a amino terminus (amino acids 1-20) and disulfide-linked core (amino acids 21-61), while the second binds the C5a carboxy-terminal end (amino acids 62-74) (Wetsel, R. A., Curr. Opin. Immunol. 7: 48-53 (1995)).
Only recently have non-peptide based C5a receptor antagonists been described in the literature (e.g., Sumichika, H., et al., J. Biol. Chem. (2002), 277, 49403-49407). Non-peptide based C5a receptor antagonist have been reported as being effective for treating endotoxic shock in rats (Stracham, A. J., et al., J. of Immunol. (2000), 164(12): 6560-6565); and for treating IBD in a rat model (Woodruff, T. M., et al., J of Immunol., 2003, 171: 5514-5520). Non-peptide based C5a receptor modulators also have been described in the patent literature by Neurogen Corporation, (e.g., WO2004/043925, WO2004/018460, WO2005/007087, WO03/082826, WO03/08828, WO02/49993, WO03/084524); Dompe S.P.A. (WO02/029187); and The University of Queenland (WO2004/100975).
More recently, compounds having activity as C5aR antagonists have been identified and described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,445,515 B2. In general, the compounds are represented by formula A, while selected embodiments are described as having formula B:
Selected compounds described therein are particularly active when resolved to their (2R,3S) isomers and are provided as:
The preparation of compound IA has been provided as shown in FIG. 4, and involves a lengthy synthesis including a classical resolution of isomers (see, for example, the conversion of 6 to 7).
There exists a need in the art for more efficient methods of preparation of compounds IA, IB and IC. The present disclosure provides such methods, as well as intermediates in the synthetic pathways.